1. Field
This invention is in the field of covers for gearshift knobs.
2. State of the Art
Every vehicle has a gearshift knob of some sort. When driving for long distances, particularly in large trucks where frequent shifting is necessary, a driver's hand can get very sore and tired. Truck drivers must constantly shift while driving and their hands may develop calluses, and even develop carpal tunnel syndrome from driving for long periods of time.
There are various gearshift knobs and devices which have been developed in the past, but none are designed to provide for comfort while operating a gearshift for driving long distances.
Some prior art addresses aspects of the gearshift itself. Kato, U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,735, discloses a gearshift knob. O'Brien, U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,109, discloses a transmission shift control lever with a detent release mechanism. Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,457, discloses a shift boot support with a bezel for floor mounted gearshift levers and enclosures.
Other prior art provide a cushion for the hand for some other applications. Fawley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,659, provides a cover for valve wheels of gas cylinders. Obstfeld, U.S. Pat. No. 1,459,924, discloses a cushion cap for a stapling machine. Albert, U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,763, discloses handgrips for handle bars for bicycles; Black, U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,499, provides a cover for steering wheels to prevent effects of overheating from radiation from the sun.
However, none of the prior art provides a means for enhancing the grip on a gearshift knob or a means for providing a more comfortable grip on the gearshift knob itself.